In a rocker arm structure wherein the rocker arm disposed between a cam of a camshaft and a valve urges the valve by being urged and swung by the cam, there is a conventional example wherein a pair of arm portions are extended toward a pair of valves adjacent to each other and the rocker arm is integrally formed by connecting each arm portion.